Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info *'First recorded:' 1992 *'Creator:' N/A *'Owner:' Sound Ideas (1992-present) *'Origin:' United States or Canada *'Year debut:' November 14, 1992 *'First heard:' The Addams Family (1992 Series) episode "Itt's Over" *'Area used:' Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio Trivia *This happens the be the most common and overused record scratch sound effect that has been used for pretty much every record scratch in media from 1992-present. There is a 99.9% chance you have heard this sound effect before. Used In TV Shows NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect in every TV show. * 3-2-1 Penguins! * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (debut, Heard once in "Itt's Over".) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) * America's Next Top Model * American Dad! * Astroblast! *Battle for Dream Island (Heard once in "The BOW" "The new guest" "Hit and Miss" "Kings of Parkour" and "Subordinate Solvers".) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Bats Are People Too" and "A Berry Bear Christmas: Part 1".) * Between the Lions (Heard once in "Grow, Mane, Grow!" and "Yo Yes!".) * Bear Behaving Badly * The Boondocks * Breadwinners * BoBoiBoy * Crazy Talk * The Dance Time Boys * Devious Maids (Heard once in "Wiping Away the Past" mixed together with an unknown record scratch sound.) * Entertainment Tonight * Extra * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Good Eats * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Saturday Night Higgly".) * Kappa Mikey * Let's Just Play Go Healthy Challenge * The Loud House (Heard once in "Changing the Baby".) * MAD * Megas XLR * Mucha Lucha * My Dad the Rock Star * Nova ScienceNow (Heard in "Can I Eat That?".) * The Nutshack * Oddhouse Phantom * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Out of Jimmy's Head * The Penguins of Madagascar * Phineas and Ferb * Planet Sheen * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Rocket Power * Spliced (Heard once in "Two-Arms Joe".) * Stoked * Supernanny * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "The Cruel Giggling Ghoul".) * Thomas & Friends * VeggieTales * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) * Whacked Out Sports * What About Mimi? (Heard in "Critic's Choice".) * WordWorld (Heard in "Superhero Sheep".) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (Heard in "Summer".) Movies * Arthur's Perfect Christmas (2000) * Bob's Broken Sleigh (2015) * Descendants 3 (2019) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) * Marbles 1.5 (2016) * Marmaduke (2010) * Monster Family (2017) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Uncle P (2007) TV Specials *Bear in the Big Blue House: A Berry Bear Christmas (1999) Videos *Bear in the Big Blue House: A Berry Bear Christmas (2000) *Bear in the Big Blue House: Everybody's Special! (2002) *Elmo's World - Babies, Dogs & More! (2000) (Videos) Shorts * Hanazuki Full of Treasures Pop Fun UK Shorts (Heard once in "Dazzlecise!".) * Yogi Bear: When Animals Nap (1999) (Shorts) * Nina Needs to Go! (Shorts) (Heard once in "To The Museum".) YouTube Videos NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect in every YouTube video. * Annoying Orange * Awesome Possum Productions * Bart Baker Parodies * Trainlover476 Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Ciryes * Happy Tree Friends * I TOOK HER TO MY PENTHOUSE THEN I FREAKED IT MEMES COMPILATION * Jacob Harvey & Friends (JacobH series) * JilnaGuru * Kamri Noel Series (Heard once in "Kenzington Goes Camping".) * (MMD HD) Ashley's theme * My Little Pony Meets Series (Heard once in "Tsum Tsum Meets My Little Pony".) * Paramount Logo Bloopers (Taylor Enterprises' series) (Only heard on "Extreme Stars of Randomness".) * Pewdiepie * Princess Flylight * Qdotjones - Devin * Sandaroo Kids Series * Spiderman Homecoming YTP * SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "Fat Jeffy".) * Super Punch-Out (SNES) - Blueluigi Video Game Reviews * This is Us Cast Apologizes for Making you Cry (2016) * Undertale fanimation - Spooky Scary Skeletons * Webkinz * Whoisthisgit - Creepy Bad Endings Extra #4 (2014) * Youtube Poop - Veggie Tales: 12 Stories in One Part 3 * (YTP) Michael Rosen's Poetic Adventure Online Websites *CompassLearning (Heard in one of the summarizing lessons.) Video Games Nintendo GameCube: * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (Video Game) PC: * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) * Saints Row 2 (2008) * Saints Row - The Third (2011) PlayStation: * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) * Saints Row 2 (2008) * Saints Row - The Third (2011) PlayStation 2: * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (Video Game) Xbox 360: * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) * Saints Row 2 (2008) * Saints Row - The Third (2011) Xbox One: *Fortnite Commercials New Zealand: * Be a Tidy Kiwi (2017) USA: * DirecTV (1995) * "Syrup PSA" TV Commercial | On Digital HD 11/20, Blu-Ray & DVD 12/4 * Klondike Kandy Bars (2015) * Mass Mutual (Heard once in "Moments You Plan For".) * New York Grilled Cheese Company * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (2007) Promos * Cartoon Theatre: The Flintstones On The Rocks (2001) (Promos) * Disney Channel - BoBoiBoy (2011) (Promos) * Disney XD Movies: Rise Of The Guardians (2016) (Promos) * Everybody Hates Chris - Everybody Hates Malvo * Jetix - Pucca (2007) (Promos) * KNVA - Family Feud Valentines (2016) * South Park Audio Ads * Abbvie (2018) * DXL (2016) * FaceYourBackPain.com (2015) (Heard twice) * A German Radio Ad (2017) * ISPCC (2016) * SWBC (2017) * Sleep Number (2017) * TMZ - Going Down (2016) * Time Warner Cable (2008) Trailers * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Trailers) * Happily N'Ever After (2007) (Trailers) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Trailers) * Marbles: The Remake (2017) (Trailers) (Heard on the first trailer, when the rocket has exploded and burned on fire.) * Robots (2005) (Trailers) * Sugar and Spice (2001) (Trailers) TV Spots * Carpool (1996) (TV Spots) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (TV Spots) Other Media *Get Up! Mornings with Erica Campbell (Heard once in one of the ads, when Erica and Griff find out that the listener hasn't been following them on social media.) Music Videos * Lil Chuckee - Da Wop * One Nation Crew - Nobody ft. Kirk Franklin * Pitbull - Hotel Room Service Anime * Dragon Ball Z (Heard once in "A Hero's Farewell" when the music stops.) (Funimation version) * Sonic X Image Gallery Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas